


seven minutes in heaven

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki get thrown in a closet for seven minutes in heaven and they share a kiss...or maybe more~</p>
<p>Happy birthday to @ikuryakins! It's not midnight here so it still counts!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes in heaven

Kuroo smiles, the kind that makes Tsukishima’s heart flutter at the thought. “Are you just going to stare at me the whole time?” Tsukishima asks, sitting with his back against one of the closet walls, legs tangled with Kuroo’s.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Kuroo apologizes with another smile. “You’re just so pretty that I got lost in your eyes.” Tsukishima nearly sputters at the confession. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Tsukishima huffs. “Isn’t that what this whole game is about? To stay in here for seven minutes and make out?” Not that he’s entirely opposed to the idea of kissing Kuroo, one of the few men he’s found attractive. It didn’t help that he’s seen Kuroo naked at one point during training camp and let his eyes linger on sweat-slicked skin during practice. It doesn’t help at all. But, Tsukishima doesn’t necessarily believe in making out just for the hell of it; he has feelings too.

 

But Kuroo is different; he is so sweet with just the perfect hint of sarcasm (not as much as Tsukishima though), not to mention he looks like he stepped out of Greek sculpture, every inch of him perfect from head to toe, though Tsukishima has mixed feelings about Kuroo’s bed head. He has never actually touched it before...he has always wondered if it was crispy from too much hair gel or soft like a pillow? Maybe he’d get to find out.

 

“Yeah, but I’d feel weird if I didn’t ask first. I mean, what if you hate me?” Kuroo asks with a dejected look on his face.

 

Tsukishima sighs. “I don’t hate you. I don’t even dislike you. I kind of like you. Maybe. Just a little. Enough to where kissing you doesn’t want to make me puke.” He takes a deep breath. “So? You going to kiss me or not?”

 

Kuroo bites his lip and inches forward a bit. “Sure...if you’d let me.”

 

“I’d have let you a long time ago.” Maybe it’s the wrong thing to say, but maybe it’s enough to convey his feelings for Kuroo. But at the time, Kuroo speeds up his actions, wrapping his entire body around Tsukishima, both of them falling onto the pillows that Bokuto must have put in advance to “spice things up.” But Tsukishima thanks Bokuto in his head, otherwise he might have smashed his head on the floor.

 

Kuroo’s tongue is hot, but not overly so. Tsukishima arches his body up ever so slightly to meet with Kuroo’s, slim hands threading into Kuroo’s hair. _It’s soft..._ Tsukishima thinks to himself, trying to keep his gasping to a minimum to make sure no one outside the closet could hear (but with the way Kuroo kissed, it was very, very hard to do so).

 

“Wow, Tsukki, you taste so sweet.” Kuroo hums, licking his lips with an innocent smile.

 

Tsukishima narrows his eyes. “You sure are good at flattery.”

 

“Ah, that’s not what I mean...I’m not trying to butter you up or anything...I’m just speaking my mind.” Kuroo laughs, lightly. “Want to know what I’m thinking right now?”

 

“I can hazard a guess.” Tsukishima relaxes in Kuroo’s touch. “Does it involve our lips?”

 

“Mhm. Very much so. Both of our lips. Together.” Kuroo smiles, cheeks red like he’s embarrassed.

 

“Gross. You’re so overly sweet, it’s sickening.” Tsukishima rolls his shoulders a little, surprised at how tense he was before. “But I have a sweet tooth.” Tsukishima invites with a smile of his own.

 

Kuroo responds by kissing Tsukishima again, less rushed than before, but still warm. Whether Kuroo’s kisses feel like they’re sucking his life away or breathing life into him, Tsukishima can’t really tell; it’s kind of dizzying, like he’s about to run out of air, but when their lips part for the slightest of moments, air fills his lungs and he’s replenished for another kiss. It’s a strange feeling, and Tsukishima can only describe is as walking on clouds.

 

There’s a knock on the door, probably the signal that seven minutes are up. But Tsukishima doesn’t want to stop kissing Kuroo, and apparently, neither does Kuroo. Because he doesn’t stop kissing Tsukishima, keeps warm hands on his cheeks, keeps those warm lips that make Tsukishima feel like he’s dreaming.

 

But eventually the door opens and Tsukishima is too embarrassed to kiss with an audience watching him from the living room. When they pull away, breathless, Kuroo smiles. “Thank you, Tsukki. You kiss like a dream.”

 

“Hey…” Tsukishima as he sits up as Kuroo crawls off of him, folding his fingers in his hands, lacing them together like he’s trying to piece together the right words. “Would you like to kiss again sometime?”

 

Kuroo flinches, wide-eyed. “Do you mean...a specific time?”

 

“Well, I was thinking...all the time.” Tsukishima turns red in the cheeks. “From now on.”

 

Kuroo smiles, understanding the words, and reaches for one of Tsukishima’s hands. He brings it to his lips while keeping his gaze steady on the other. “I’ll kiss you whenever you like. And then maybe we can hold hands...we can call each other at night, say good night before bed, and maybe I’ll tell you I love you, and maybe you’d tell me the same.”

 

Love is a strong word for Tsukishima, but if it means he gets to kiss Kuroo again…then maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. “I’m sure I would. And maybe I’ll call you in the morning and tell you that all I could dream about was you.”

 

Akaashi clears his throat. Bokuto cheers loudly. Kuroo smiles and kisses Tsukishima once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
